


Królowa Ma

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Mord, dramaty, platoniczna miłość Steve'a do Bucky'ego, walka o władzę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza część mojego ambitnego fika. Tak to jest jak słuchasz vocalodiów. I potem masz setki dziwnych pomysłów!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królowa Ma

Tony biegł na spotkanie z radą Dziesięciu. Choć przywykł do tego, że spóźniał się często na wszelakie zabrania, to tym razem nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Znaki mówiły jasno i zgodnie z przepowiednią Wielkiej Mistrzyni. Ich świat czekała niedługa zagłada... Ale! Jeśli wszystko zostanie wykonane, tak jak tego wymagano świat jeszcze można uratować. Wbiegł po schodach i stanął przed drzwiami do sali obrad. Doprowadził się do porządku, by nikt nie poznał, że się spieszył po czym dystyngowanym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia. Rada była prawie pełna. Brakowało tylko Pierwszego.

\- Ewidentnie zbliża się apokalipsa, Tony przyszedł nie spóźniony.- powiedział Hank oświetlany przez swój krąg. Tony wyszczerzył się do niego po czym zajął swoje miejsce. Ciepłe światło od spodu dodawało im powagi, przynajmniej gdy odpowiednio się do tego ustawiali.

\- Sprawa jest zbyt ważna bym sobie na to pozwolił Czwarty.- powiedział to dużo bardziej uroczyście. Byli dziesięcioma wybranymi przez Bogów. Obdarzeni przez nich ogromnym rozumem byli najważniejszymi ludźmi w królestwach i którym wszyscy byli bezwzględnie posłuszni. Rada Najmądrzejszych. Jedyne co bolało Tony'ego to fakt ustawienia poziomem ich inteligencji, a to sprawiało, że on został numerem Drugim. 

\- Dosyć tej niedorzecznej kłótni panowie.- rzucił Reed stając na swoimi miejscu. W końcu przybył. Mogli zacząć prawdziwe obrady. Pierwszy spojrzał po wszystkich Dziesięciu- Proroctwa się sprawdzają... Trzeba wcielić w życie plan Prorokini.- westchnął i pochylił się nad taflą wody. Tony zrobił dokładnie to samo, z resztą inni nie zostawali w tyle obserwując przeźroczystą toń wody i mogąc bez problemu podziwiać język dawnych twórców. Jeszcze nigdy Bogowie nie wybrali go na Powiernika Tajemnic. Pragnął tego całym swoim zaborczym sercem... Do cholery, przecież był Drugim! Należało mu się to jak psu buda! Stali w milczeniu czekając na objawienie. Wszystko zależało od boskich humorów i kaprysów.

\- Widzę... widzę kobietę...- nagle odezwał się Siódmy, prywatnie znany jako Amadeus Cho. Był najmłodszym z rady, tak naprawdę ledwo wszedł w wiek męski. Tony poczuł złość, że jak zwykle został przez Bogów zignorowany. Ale wstrząsnął wewnętrznie głową. Nie, musi się skupić na zadaniu, nie na jakimś głupim dzieciaku który miał szczęście dołączyć do ich rady!- To mocno zbudowana blondynka.. niebieskie oczy...- Amadeus przymknął własne ślepia jakby wsłuchując się w głos- N-nazywa się Carol Danvers. Córka mistrza kupieckiego z miasta Moron.- przełknął ślinę trąc skroń. Pierwszy pokiwał głowa ze zrozumieniem. Gdy Bogowie po raz pierwszy stykali się z ich umysłami nie raz dochodziło do przemęczeń ich własnych rozumów. To było całkowicie normalne. I całkowicie nieznane przez Tony'ego.

\- Mamy pierwszą...- zaczął znów Reed, ale tym razem przerwał mu Henry. Źrenice rozszerzyły mu się szeroko, gdy lekko pochylił się by obserwować.

\- Jest piękna...- wyszeptał. Najmądrzejsi spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Czy powinni teraz reagować? Czyżby Czwarty zapomniał się w swoim obowiązku?- Ma brązowe, krótkie włosy...- w sali rozległ się pomruk.Tylko jedne kobiety w królestwie nosiły włosy bardzo krótko, a nie miały one najlepszej reputacji w oczach ludu- Piękne, błękitne oczy... i ten uśmiech... ten cudny uśmiech.

\- Czwarty.- upomniał go łagodnie, acz ostrzegawczo Reed. Hank nie mógł się tak zapędzać. Szczególnie, że ta kobieta ewidentnie była kurtyzaną. Najwidoczniej pomogło to na nowo odkryte uwielbienie Czwartego, bo wyprężył się przybierając oficjalny ton.

\- Janet van Dyne, acz w swoim... rejonie znana jest jako Osa.- przez chwilę, chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale ostre spojrzenie Reeda uciszyło go. I tak na za dużo sobie pozwolił. W brzuchu Tony'ego narastała frustracja. Lubił Hanka ale jego zachowanie teraz było wręcz obraźliwe dla ich profesji. Żaden Najmądrzejszy nie powinien tak ekscytować się byle kobietą. Byli ponad ludzkimi chuciami! Przynajmniej z założenia... ale i tak dużo bardziej paliło go, że to nie on mógł zobaczyć tej twarzy. Chciał, och Bogowie w tak ważnej chwili nie wykluczajcie go! Niemniej, los chciał by jeszcze trochę poczekał na swoją kolej

\- Widzę kolejną.- odezwał się cichy głos Trzeciego. Victor ze swoją zwykłą miną "jesteście mniej warci niż pył pod moimi stopami" zdawał relacje jak kompletne przeciwieństwo Hanka- Rude włosy... zielone oczy. Szczupła twarz. Dawna kapłanka bogini śmierci Jiors, teraz narzeczona pośledniego czeladnika.- skrzywił się z widocznym niesmakiem. Ale czego mieliby się spodziewać, po kimś tak szlachetnie urodzonym? Gdyby Bogowie nie zadecydowali inaczej Victor zamiast w Radzie Najmądrzejszych, rządziłby własnym królestwem- Natasza Romanoff.

\- Północne Góry.- zauważył Piąty, poprawiający szkiełka w drucianej oprawce. Tony pamiętał jak ten tłumaczył mu jak udało mu się sprawić, że mógł widzieć wyraźniej przez szkło. Było to fascynujące i godne człowieka jakim był Bruce- Religia i nazwisko by się zgadzało. Całkiem daleko wywędrowała.

Rada z pomrukiem pokiwała głowami. Tony z już jako taką rezygnacją dalej patrzył w wodę... gdy nagle to zaczęło się dziać. napisy zaczęły ciemnieć, gdy powoli na tafli formował się kształt. Poczuł obcy umysł na swoim umyśle... a więc jednak został wybrany. Euforia wymieszała się z pulsującym, tępym bólem w okolicach potylicy.

\- Ja widzę...- starał się mówić tak jak Victor, ale wprawne uszy słuchaczy nie mogły nie zauważyć, że jego głos drży z emocji- Widzę... dziewczynę... blondynkę... niebieskie oczy...- obraz był coraz dokładniejszy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest piękna... raczej urocza i słodka. Ale chyba też.. smutna? Coś przykrego kryło się w jej oczach... Nagle drgnął, gdy zdało mu się, że poczuł ciepły podmuch oddechu na policzku. Rozległ się cichy szept- Steve.... Stivia Rogers... przybrana siostra tego samego czeladnika, który jest narzeczonym Nataszy. - kilka osób sapnęło. Niestety, nawet Tony opuszczony przez szepczące bóstwo nie był pewny po co Bogom tak bliskie sobie kobiety... nie zbadane były ich wyroki, nawet dla nich.

\- Najwyżsi.- zaczął z patosem Reed- Bogowie przemówili. Z tych czterech kobiet, zgodnie z przepowiednią jedna zostanie matką boskich bliźniąt... jedna zostanie Królową Ma.

\- "Tylko jedna..."- pomyślał Tony wpatrując się w ich przywódcę- "a co z pozostałą trójką?"- ale jednak ta myśl szybko zniknęła. Musi zrobić wszystko by to jego imię zostało zapisane w kartach historii. Wystarczy postawić na dobrego konia.

***

Carol patrzyła krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze sklepu. Krawcowa i jej pomagierki stały obok zlęknione, co też córka bogatego kupca raczy odpowiedzieć. Kobieta wydęła wargi, zmarszczyła nosek i znów spojrzała na tył sukienki.

\- Jest... ładna.- odparła w końcu przy wdechu ulgi wszystkich szwaczek. Zdołała już im pewnie napsuć krwi na całe życie. A i tak, żadna nie mogła się zbuntować. To przecież główniej dzięki niej, ta sklejona z kilku desek buda mogła funkcjonować! To pękate mieszki jej ojca, pozwalały tym nieudolnym łazęgom mieć co włożyć do gara. Powinny, ją całować po rękach za to, że łaskawie zgodziła się na tą trzykrotnie poprawianą przez nie sukienkę. Ale cóż, kaprysy Carol były bardziej zmienne niż pogoda na morzu. I potrafiła zatapiać przedsiębiorstwa szybciej jak burza statek- Wezmę ją.- odparła z wyższością, a potulna dziewczyna chciała rozwiązać sznurówki. Po chwili piękna suknia kryła się w równie pięknym pudle. Carol pstryknęła na służącą i już miała opuścić sklep, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś młodzieniec.

\- Panna Danvers?- spytał chłopiec, a ta przez chwilę miała ochotę odpowiedzieć średnio miło, uważając go za jednego z bardziej bezczelnych sług, gdy zauważyła medalion Najmądrzejszych. Złota liczba siedem, mieniła się lekko w odbiciu słońca.

\- Tak, to ja.- odparła więc tylko, zastanawiając się, czemu rada zwróciła na nią uwagę. Czyżby to miało związek z jej ojcem? Przez chwilę poczuła niepokój.

\- Została pani wybrana. Proszę udać się ze mną.- Carol mogła grymasić wielu osobom, jednak członkom rady, nawet tym którzy byli w "niższej" hierarchii, nawet królowie z trudem się sprzeciwiali. Z niebywałą pokorą ruszyła za swoim przewodnikiem.

***

Henry jeszcze raz zaciągnął mocniej kaptur na twarz. Policzki paliły go, a złoty medalion ocierał się o jego pierś, ukryty pod warstwą ubrań. Doprawdy, gdyby lud dowiedziałby się, że ktoś z taką pozycją jak on jest w takim miejscu... na pewno języki poszłyby w ruch. A tego Reed raczej by mu nie wybaczył. Musiał być co najmniej ostrożny.

Przystanął na chwilę w drzwiach domu uciech niezdecydowany. Janet... to było piękne imię, pięknej kobiety... ale w dalszym ciągu kurtyzany. Potarł szyję i zastanawiając się za co Bogowie tak go karzą wszedł do środka. Woń kadzideł i perfum wymieszała się w jednostajnym rytmie westchnięć i słodkich słów z ust półnagich kobiet. Hank cudem unikał patrzenia na wystawione, ku męskiej zgubie krągłości. Podszedł do najbardziej ubranej kobiety w towarzystwie mając nadzieję, że to ona jest tutejszą burdelmamą. 

\- P-przepraszam.- wydukał, starając się w dalszym ciągu ukrywać twarz. Kobieta jednym fachowym spojrzeniem rozpoznała człowieka, który pierwszy raz miał styczność z tego typu lokalem.

\- Spokojnie złotko, której pan szuka?

\- J... Osy. Szukam Osy.

\- Ach... schodami na górę, ósme drzwi po prawej. Tylko uważaj, dużo chce.- Henry zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej szybciej wspinając się po schodach i zmierzając do pokoju. Cieszył się, że z tego zdenerwowania nie pomylił pokojów. Zapukał.

\- Wejść!- rozległ się słodki głos zza drzwi. Odetchnął i starał uspokoić się walące serce przypomnieniem, że jest tu tylko w kwestii obowiązków i tylko to sprowadza go tutaj. Pchnął drzwi i uświadomił sobie jak wszystko upada przygniecione jego pożądaniem. Jak dobrze, że profilaktycznie założył obszerniejsze spodnie. 

Janet, wyglądała... zjawiskowo. Była jeszcze cudowniejsza niż podczas jego wizji. A przecież tu nosiła jeszcze piękną, powabną suknię, spod której, jeśli dobrze się przyjrzał mógł zobaczyć kształtną pierś, wraz z delikatnie odstającym sutkiem. Przełknął ślinę odwracając wzrok.

\- Och... czyżby to był twój pierwszy raz?- spytała delikatnie i słodko podchodząc bliżej niego, zapach jej słodkich perfum owiał jego twarz. 

\- Pani... nie przybyłem tu korzystać z twoich usług.- złapał lekko spoconą dłonią za płaszcz i nim kobieta posunęła się dalej, zabłysł amulet. Firmowy uśmiech, zmienił się w szczerze zaskoczenie.

\- C-czy zrobiłam coś nie tak?- widok trwogi wymalowanej na jej twarzy ubódł go.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Została pani wezwana. Proszę udać się ze mną...- zawahał się jednak. Janet pojęła.

\- Oczywiście, zaraz pana wyprowadzę, tak by nikt nie zauważył.- po chwili oboje opuścili luksusową komnatę.

***

Rudowłosa obdarowała swojego partnera pocałunkiem, przez chwilę patrząc z rozczuleniem w twarz narzeczonego. James uśmiechnął się lekko dotykając jej policzka. 

\- Wróć szybko.- poprosił składając na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- Idę tylko do sklepu.- upomniała go ze śmiechem. Delikatny akcent, przypominający o dawnych dniach wciąż brzmiał w jej słowach.

\- Steve!- zawołała do swojej przyszłej bratowej. Dziewczyna, drgnęła kraśniejąc i udając, że wcale nie patrzyła wróciła spojrzeniem na doniczkę z kwiatami- Przypilnuj, go gdy ja będę uzupełniać sprawunki.- po czym wdzięcznym krokiem odeszła w stronę rynku.

Nie zdołała nawet zajść do jednego sklepu, gdy poczuła muśnięcie mocy. Zatrzymała się z drżącym sercem i obróciła szukając wzrokiem twarzy zdolnego czarodzieja. Wtem zauważyła zbliżającego się w otoczeniu dwóch służących Najmądrzejszego. Jak zwykle, złota liczba trzy mieniła się blaskiem drogocennych klejnotów.

\- Panna Romanoff.

\- Niedługo Pani Barnes- nie mogła sobie nie pozwolić na uściślenie- W czym mogę pomóc?- uśmiechnęła się jak najmilej.

\- Proszę udać się za mną.- jego pełne wyższości spojrzenie, wydało się nienawidzić jej z całego serca. Nie przejęła się tym.

\- Przykro mi, ale mam inne zadanie do wykonania...- pozwoliła sobie się zbuntować. 

\- Niech pani uwierzy, że gdyby sprawa nie była naprawę ważna nie przejmowałbym się kimś takim jak pani.- odparł wyniośle i skinął ręką na służącego. Ten niemo poprosił ją o podanie kartki.

\- On zajmie się wszystkim i poinformuje pani narzeczonego, o tym, że została pani wybrana. A teraz proszę za mną.- widać, że urągała mu posada zwykłego posłańca. Niemniej, Natasza wolała się z nim nie kłócić. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna.

***

Steve patrzyła z zawiścią na oddalającą się kobietę. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na James'a ale ten już schował się w zakładzie. Spojrzała ze złością na doniczkę, w której świeżo posadzone kwiatki nie robił sobie nic z jej uczuć. Wściekle wbiła kilka razy metalową łopatkę niszcząc ich delikatne łodygi i korzenie.

Westchnęła cicho, czując jak gniew powoli ją opuszcza. Czemu jej nie mógł kochać tak jak Nataszy? W czym ona była lepsza od niej? Owszem, była piękna i egzotyczna, ale w dalszym ciągu to Steve znała go dłużej! Ale nawet jej myślowe ponaglenia nie zmienią nic w tym co kierowało sercem jej brata. Nie ważne co by zrobiła, on wciąż widziałby tylko Nataszę.

\- Panna Rogers?- usłyszała ciepły głos za sobą. Szybko otarła kręcące się w kącikach oczu łzy i spojrzała w stronę mężczyzny. Natychmiast podniosła się widząc symbol członka rady.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?- spytała uprzejmie. Był... przystojny. Spuściła wzrok, czując że jej myśli były nieodpowiednie. Jak mogła w ogóle na to zważać?! 

\- W uratowaniu świata przed apokalipsą.- widząc po jej twarzy, że nie jest pewna, czy żartuje, czy mówi prawdę Tony uśmiechnął się chytrze- Proszę udać się ze mną. Na miejscu wszystko ci objaśnimy.- dziewczyna skinęła potulnie głową i ruszyła za nim. Jak owieczka na rzeź.

***

Stały wszystkie cztery przed schodami prowadzącymi do Świątyni Mądrości. Obrzucały się nieufnymi, a w niektórych przypadkach pogardliwymi spojrzeniami, czekając na wyjaśnienie ze strony Rady. Tłum zwołany spiżowym jękiem dzwonu, zebrał się na placu przed świątynią, głowiąc się równie mocno co takiego ważnego mają im do przekazania Najmądrzejsi. Na szerokim balkonie, z którego Najmądrzejsi przemawiali do ludu pojawiło się Dziesięciu.

\- Witajcie, mieszkańcy naszej pięknej krainy Ma!- zawołał do nich Reed- Wszelkie znaki przemówiły! Zbliża się koniec naszego świata! Jednakże można to jeszcze powstrzymać! Bogowie zdecydowali! Te cztery kobiety, zostały wybrane przez nich na matkę Bliźniąt, które uratują nasz świat!- tłum zaszemrał- Jedna z nich zostanie Królową Ma! Matką Bogów! Ona uratuje nasz świat!- tłum powoli przesiąkał entuzjazmem mówiącego. Coraz śmielsze wiwaty i okrzyki dochodziły ze strony tłumu. Koniec końców, Reed musiał przestać, gdyż hałas wywoływany przez zgromadzenie był zbyt wielki. Niemniej, pomogło. Lud wierzył, że Bogowie ich ocalą. 

Pierwszy zerknął na cztery zaskoczone kobiety, które patrzyły po sobie powoli pojmując wagę słów, które usłyszały. Tylko jedna będzie matką boskich Bliźniąt. Tylko jedna da życie Bogom. Tylko jedna będzie Królową. A co się stanie z pozostałymi? Już boska to rola.


End file.
